Beautiful Disaster ichigo and ryou
by X-Strawberry-Pink-Shrine-X
Summary: Okay, this is my first fanfic...ever so here's what it's about. It starts off at the beginning of episode 27 and then it turns into my own little world. Rated for attempted suicide and POSSIBLE...Lemons...DUN DUN DUUUUN
1. The sort of beggining

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew

It's raining like in episode 27

(Ichigo's POV)

I was running with all my might. Running to the spot I was supposed to meet Aoyama-kun. (My oh-so-perfect boyfriend) I was running so fast a goddamn car almost hit me! Anyway I finally got to the destination I was running to and what I saw shocked me…MY Aoyama-kun hugging Minto close to his heart!

(Ryou's POV)

I don't know why I did it but I found myself following her. She has always been on my mind: her chocolate brown eyes, her hair the color of strawberries, her carefree and lovable personality, her everything, I love her for everything she is. It's just I never had the gut's to tell her how I feel about her…. Why is she crying and running off? Hold up… is that Aoyama and…Minto!

(Ichigo's POV)

I ran not caring where, I just had to escape from…. Reality. Was he really doing this to me? Would he really break me off and go to Minto? "I feel so…unloved." I whispered to myself still running. Tears falling down my face by the truckload I ended up at the park, I sat there with rain falling on me it seemed like everything is so…confusing.


	2. The real beggining!

Hi, humans!! Here's the first chapter of my little evil world evil laughs like in summary

So…my evil minions below will soon kill you if you don't review, ciao!



(Ryou's POV)

I ran up to Aoyama and punched the bastard right in the gut. I heard him whine in pain...so pathetic. He attempted to take a blow at me but I blocked it and yelled, " How dare you do that to MY strawberry!" I didn't mean to say "my" but it sort of... slipped out. Forgetting about the "ahem" incident I went off in search of the baka strawberry.

(Ichigo's POV)

I just sat there crying... I know I looked pathetic, but at the moment I didn't really care. Suddenly I was in a warm embrace. It was...R-Shirogane! Oh crap I almost called him by his first name! What is happening to me? First I find out the person I love is cheating on me with my friend and now my worst enemy besides the aliens is hugging me...just lovely!

(Ryou's POV)

I found her she was shaking like mad. She was obviously in a daze because her eyes were sparkling and shining like stunning pools of dark chocolate. I had to keep her warm otherwise she might get seriously sick, so I held her in my arms. She tensed a bit but relaxed after realizing it was me...weird I would've thought she would be hitting me and yelling at me for assault but tonight was hard for her I guess. I suddenly felt her arms on my waist.

(Ichigo's POV)

It was weird like my body did it unwillingly, I put my arms around him gratefully returning the hug in the process. Hmm normally I would've been attacking him for assault but something as different about this time because it felt so sweet and warm. I know this may sound crazy but I think that...he's doing this so I'll work overtime! Well that guy's gonna get more than he bargained for!

(A/N): I'm not gonna update unless I get 5 more reviews the reason…I'm evil like that. Become a reviewer… we have cookies. Shows cookies

Crazy fan group for cookies comes running and almost killing Xstrawberry-pink-shrineX

"AHH … just review!"

Runs for friggin life


	3. It finally gets interesting!

_I've finally done it!! I've updated!!...great now I gotta do it again next week._

_anyway, i've got Tobi to do my disclaimer today!_

_Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!!_

_Me: Yes we all know you are..._

_Tobi: Why is Tobi here again?_

_Me: To tell the people that I don't own tokyo mew mew._

_Tobi: But why would Tobi help a weak girl like Maria (me)?_

_Me: Why you son of a #!!_

_Tobi: Tobi does not know what that means but Tobi know's that's not good._

_Me: just say it!!_

_Tobi: Fine...Maria does not own tokyo mew mew_

_Me: Good, now have some cookies._

_Tobi: Tobi can't have cookies..._

_Me: why?_

_Tobi: Because Deidara-san said that if i have sugar i'll die..._

_Me: well he lied!! ( Throws cookie at Tobi )_

_Tobi: (falls back)..._

_maria: good! Here's my new chapter!!_

_--_

_A/N: No POV's for the rest of the chapters. It's not really working for me. ( to much work on my part O)_

_A/N:Italics and Underlined sentences are thoughts, author notes or actions._

The next day was saturday, so naturally the cafe had a lot of customers

"Shut up, Pudding!"

"Baka Strawberry, you're late!"

"Someone pick up this mess that pudding made!"

"IT'S NOT TOTALLY MY FAULT NA NO DAAAA!!"

"Pudding-san, perhaps you should keep you voice down..."

"oh pipe down, lettuce!!"

...This was sort of how the day went (A/N: O.o')

After the last customer left, Ichigo went to Shirogane's room to ask him about the event's of yesterday.

_One knock_

"Ne, Shirogane! Open up!"

_Two knocks_

"Shirogane!"

_Three knocks_

Okay, it was official, Ichigo Momomiya was pissed off. In fact she was so pissed off she opened the door without his consent.(Me: ""GASPS"")

" Shirogane, are you here?" unfortunatly, said boy was sleeping. " Nya?" She walked closer to him and noticed that he didn't have the red ribbon

adorning his neck. She also noticed a small faint mark on the right side of his neck, it looked like a silver swirl with two lines circling around it

but the lines didn't join. Ichigo stared at it for quite some time before realizing what she was doing. "What the hell is happening to me!" Sadly

as expected, Ryou Shirogane woke up.

"Strawberry? Is that you?" asked a very sleepy shirogane.

" H-hai..." She answered.

After hearing her answer he smiled and got up. He then gently grabbed her wrist and held her close. "Shirogane!?" Yelled a blushing Ichigo.

"Shh, come Strawberry." He said pointing to the bed. Still blushing she told him, " D-demo Shirogane, I just came here to ask you something!"

"But Strawberry I waited so long for you..." he answered with watery eyes. "uh...Shirogane I have to go." Ichigo was so close to going out the

door when she felt a hand grabbing her arm so...loving and gently. The soft padded fingers of the hand started rubbing her arm, coaxing her slightly.

"Please...stay." he softly begged.

Time seemed to stop for Ichigo. Did he just ask her to stay with him? So many feelings were hitting her right now and it made her want to cry.

"I...I...okay." _'HOLY CRAP WHAT DID I JUST AGREE TO?!'_ He once again smiled and hugged her from behind smelling her hair. At this point

Ichigo had totally forgotten why she came to his room in the first place. She turned around and looked into his aquamarine eyes and saw...haziness.

showing he was sleepy. Also showing he didn't know what he was doing.

That was what made her heart fall into the depths of hell.

A/N: Well I'm hoping to see reviews. Did my writing improve or get more boring?


	4. Ichigo's gone emo! :O

_Me: I'm back!_

_Hidan: It's about f___king time..._

_Me:...Gee, I feel so loved._

_Hidan: Sigh...Come here. _

_Me: YAYZ! pounce_

_Hidan: -___-_

_Readers: O_O_

_Me:...Oh yeah, the story..Hehe. Enjoy!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap: Ichigo went to Ryou's room and yada-yada-yada she sad 'cuz he doesn't know what's really going on._

_(O_O) Now for the story! (O_O)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou's arms were still around her, holding her in place. His aquamarine eyes glazed with happiness.  
Ichigo, on the other hand, was far from happy.

"Shiro-" Ichigo started to say but she was inturupted by Ryou's slurring voice,

"Ryou. Call me Ryou." He said with a soft smile.

"...R-Ryu..." She tried to say his name, it was so foreign. (--- Did I spell that incorrectly? )

Ryou laughed softly and whispered, "Ree-yo" He tried to make it sound easier.

"Ryou..." She said sheepishly.

_'This is getting out of hand. I've got to go. Now.' _Ichigo thought.

"Ryou...I need to go home...Uh...My mom will be worried.." It was the best she could think of.

He reluctantly let go, "You could call her..."

_'Crap. He's got a point' _she thought. Ichigo did what she had to. She slapped him awake.

"Baka! What the hell was that for?!" He yelled, rubbing his cheek.

"Well, you weren't going to wake up anytime soon!" She retaliated.

"I **was **awake!...Aw gawd this hurts." Ryou walked over to the washroom, wet a cloth with cold water and put it on

his cheek.

Ichigo walked toward him, "So...Why were you acting weird?..." She asked, expectingly. Ryou just smirked his

wouldn't-you-like-to-know smirk.

"I just wanted to see your reaction. I hope you didn't take it seriously. Wouldn't have done it if I knew I was going to be

slapped." This wasn't the reason at all but you know with Ryou, you have to earn trust.

Ichigo just felt so bad on the inside, _'...He really has no idea how much that sentence hurt me...'_

"I suppose I should go back home. I'll see you at work tommorrow." She said while going out the door.

5 Minutes later

The mark on Ryou's cheek was finally gone, "Ichigo didn't sound too happy when she left...Maybe I should check on her..."

He got off of his bed and transformed into his cat form, Alto (Hope I didn't spoil anything for newbies to tmm).

MEANWHILE WITH ICHIGO

Ichigo had just gotten home. She found a note on the table. It was from her mom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Ichigo, _

_Your father and I just went to Grandma and Grandpa's house. Your Grandpa needs to get a new lawyer and we promised _

_to help them and stay at their place until they've found one._

_I went shopping and just stocked up the fridge, so you can cook your food._

_I won't be able to call, you know, because of the power out in kyoto._

_Hope we'll be back in less than 2 weeks._

_Love,_

_Mom._

_P.S: Don't burn down the house like you almost did last time. ^_^;_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ichigo smiled at the small drawing her mom did on the bottom. Nonetheless, she still felt a bit down at the recent events.

_'First Aoyama-kun and now Shirogane..._' Ichigo sighed and decided to cook some ramen for herself.

She started to boil the noodles, while chopping some vegetables with a knife that was quite big. After a few minutes of chopping she heard

the steam from the noodles, "Oh...it must be done." Ichigo turned around but accidently cut herself with the knife in the process.

"Aw crap..." She looked at the cut, it was quite deep, it was deep enough to make her bleed. Strangely, It felt good. Ichigo wanted her arm

to bleed more. She didn't know what was wrong with her but she knew what she wanted.

Ichigo picked up the knife that she dropped on the floor. "...Would this take the pain away?..." She slowly, but surely started to cut her arm,

deeper this time.

WITH RYOU

Ryou was walking down the street until he saw a familliar sight. Ichigo's house.

"It smells like blood..." he tried to cover his nose with one of his paws but the scent was too strong.

"What the hell is she doing in there?" Ryou leaped up onto the ledge of the kitchen window.

"Oh god...." He whispered.

_(A/N: Sooooo......Did it suck? _ I hope it didn't....)_


	5. Ryou's true feelings

_Me: ...I'm back...I hope you reviewers haven't forgotten me..._

_Shikamaru: I would've. You're just that troublesome..._

_Lee: *gasp* How unyouthful! Do not listen to him Maria-san!_

_Me: *blush* T-thank you...Lee-kun..._

_*Me and Lee have a youthful sunset moment*_

_Shikamaru: -____-'''''_

_Me: Marushika! You want to join our circle of youth?!_

_Shikamaru: Marushika? O_o_

_Me: It sounds cuter! w_

_Shikamaru: ///// Fine i'll join the damn circle but it'll be troublesome..._

_Me and Lee: YOSH!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou watched as she kept cutting her arm, moaning as the blade touched her skin.

He blushed at the noises she was making. They were so soft and just made him hot.

He watched as her face was contorted in sadistic pleasure.

"No...I should stop her...She needs help." whispered Ryou.

The thought was slowly thrown away as she began making noises that drove Ryou crazy.

Only this time, they were louder.

He couldn't take it anymore. Ryou was going to stop her no matter what. He entered the kitchen from the window.

Ichigo noticed the small cat enter and put the knife on the counter, "What are you doing here Alto? Did you want food?"

she asked, not knowing that the small grey cat was Ryou.

"No, I came to help you, Strawberry." said Ryou as he tranformed into his original form, shocking Ichigo.

"Ryou! You're Alto?!" She asked loudly. "Yes...Ichigo...Why are you doing this to yourself? Why?..."

Ryou asked seriously.

Ichigo looked down, refusing to make eye-contact with him, "I...was...releasing my hurt..."

She was close to crying, "I...just want to be alone...I'm not going to trust anyone anymore!"

Ichigo was looking up at this point, "Everytime I think thing's are going well, it always get's ruined!"

Ryou stood there, his sapphire eyes watered at the sight of his wilting flower.

"No one wants me! I'll always be alone!" at this, Ryou walked closer to her, their bodies were millimetres (sp?)

away from eachother.

"No." he simply said. Ichigo quirked an eyebrow, "No? What do you mean?" Ryou lifted

her chin with his thumb and index-finger, their hearts beating in sync, "I...I..." He looked away, blushing.

Ichigo looked a bit sad, "What?" she asked looking up at him.

Ryou looked back at her,_ 'Oh god...she looks so beautiful...Her eyes...I just want to...oh god...' _Ryou couldn't

hold it in any longer, "I love you Ichigo." He kissed her passionately, his right hand caressing her right cheek.

Ryou slowly ended the kiss, "Be mine..." he whispered longingly.

Ichigo was in tears, "Ryou...I..." she was beginning

to think about all the things that could happen, "I'm broken...Please don't shatter the remaining pieces of me..."

Ryou cried with her silently. He then spoke, "I want to put you back together...Please...I've always had to hide my

feelings from you...You were so happy with him...I...wanted you to be happy..." His hand found it's way back to her

cheek, "Now that he's hurt you, I'll go beyond my limits just to see your smile again..." He brought his face close to

her's, "Ichigo..."

Ichigo saw that there was sincerity in his voice and eyes, "Ryou...Just give me some time...I...need to think..."

Ryou nodded and said before he turned into Alto, "I'd give you all the time in the world if you asked for it" smiling,

he turned into his cat form. Ichigo stood there, shocked, "Ryou..."

She cleaned up the kitchen and didn't bother to clean or bandage her arm. She just went into her pajamas and

lay in bed, _'His words make me so happy...' _she thought before falling asleep.

(THIS PART IS INNAPROPRIATE FOR MINORS)

Ryou returned to the cafe and saw Keichiro cleaning one of the tables, "Hey Ryou, I'll be heading home now, okay?"

Ryou nodded and bid him goodnight. He headed towards his room and entered the bathroom. Her moans were still clear in his mind.

Ryou looked into the mirror and saw his flushed face, " Ichigo...How can you do this to me?..." He looked down

and saw a notable bump inbetween his legs.

"Ichigo...I can't..." He walked over to his door and locked it. Ryou frowned and sat on his bed. His 'bump' was still as big as

it was before. "I need to...I'm sorry Ichigo..." He took off his pants and his boxers. Slowly, he started to rub the head of his cock

with his thumb, "Ugh...Ichigo..." the soft pads of his fingers started to rub and squeeze his aching member.

"Ichi..." he moaned. Precum came running down his shaft and was spread all over his member by Ryou's fingers.

Her moans echoed in his mind and made him harder. He was close to cumming but he stopped as soon as he felt

it.

(YOU CAN LOOK NOW xD)

"I can't do it..." he closed his eyes and started to cry, "I'll...i'll wait for Ichigo..."

He decided on waiting for her and fell asleep, unsatisfied.


End file.
